Do I want to know
by Lizy-Michaellis
Summary: Ella:sí, lo amaba mucho, nunca había querido a nadie como a él. Pero ya fue, y se que merezco a alguien mejor en mi vida, alguien que sea menos egoísta, mas maduro, y nunca me haga sentir culpable Él:es tan extraño que ya no estés aquí, que estés allá, es tan extraño ya no mirar tus ojos, es tan extraño no sentir tus labios, pero es mas extraño extrañarte tanto.
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de la serie Card Captor Sakura no pertenecen, son propiedad de la chicas de Clamp, solo utilizo los personajes para mi historia sin ningún fin de lucro, aclarado el punto, empecemos la historia

Do I want to know

Solo nos enamoramos una vez en la vida.

El resto de nuestros días, los perdemos buscando alguien con quien volver a sentir lo mismo…

_POV Tomoyo_

_Era una tarde cálida de abril, como cada día a la salida del colegio, me encontraba esperando a mi mejor amiga, hasta que esta terminara su entrenamiento con las porristas, desde que entramos a la preparatoria, había decidido no unirme a ningún club, ni siquiera al del coro, sencillamente estaba cansada de cantar para los demás, me gustaba cantar, pero por diversión, solo para mi, así que decidí que no había nada mejor que pasar un rato a solas en el jardín de la escuela, a menos, claro, que llegara el muchas veces molesto Eriol Hiraguizawa a interrumpir mi momento a solas con uno de sus comentarios o bromas tontas, pero este día especialmente , estaba insoportable, hasta que hizo lo menos pensado, en medio de una discusión que como siempre no iba para ningún lado me besó, no negare, que como primer beso fue inolvidable, una sensación extraña, que mezclaba la calidez de su aliento y el sabor de mi brillo labial_

_-¿fresas? –me dijo con la ceja alzada mientras yo me cubría la boca sonrojada como nunca en mi vida_

_-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso eh? –reclamé en cuanto pude recuperar la habilidad para hablar y formar una frase coherente_

_-mi padre me dijo un día que la mejor manera de hacer callar a una mujer era con un beso –me contestó como si nada_

_-y me supongo que eso harás con todas ¿no? –repentinamente me sentí mal de que fuera así_

_-no, que va, solo a las que me gustan –y mostró "esa" sonrisa, esa con la que después descubrí que era capaz de hacerme todo por él_

_-¿Por qué me dices esas cosas eh, cuál es tu problema? _

_-¿mi problema dices? –Riendo un poco- ¿quieres saber cuál es mi problema? –me miró y se acercó a mí, tomando un mechón de mi cabello- te quiero. Me encanta tu nombre. Me encanta la forma en que me miras. Me encanta tu hermosa sonrisa. Me encanta como transformas un pésimo día en uno radiante, lleno de alegría… ese es mi problema_

_-eres un cursi Eriol _

_-¿en serio? Todo esto es por culpa tuya, yo era un chico normal y sano hasta que me enamoré de ti, ahora ya no como por pensar en ti, no desayuno por pensar en ti, no ceno por pensar en ti…_

_-déjame adivinar, y no duermes porque tienes hambre –me miró serio, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos_

_-ojala fuera eso linda, pero tampoco duermo pensando en ti, estoy muy mal, y solo tú puedes hacer algo por mí, para convertirme en una persona más o menos normal de nuevo_

_-ah, si ¿y como que tendría que hacer según tú? –dije siguiéndole la corriente_

_-solo tienes que contestar afirmativamente a una pregunta ¡y listo!_

_-¿y qué pasa si digo que no?_

_-bueno, cargaras en tu conciencia la culpa de mi muerte_

_-bueno, ya, haz la dichosa pregunta_

_-ok, ok, ya va –tomó aire y se preparó hablar- Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?_

_-¿prefieres que te tire de un puente o te pegas un tiro? –la cara de sorpresa que puso no tuvo precio, aun ahora cada vez que lo recuerdo no puedo evitar reírme, se quedó serio- no te creas Eriol, no seas tonto, claro que acepto ser tu novia, aunque seas un odioso a veces, tu también me gustas mucho-y después de eso nos besamos, hasta que llegó Sakura y gritó tan alto por la sorpresa que hizo que nuestras cabezas chocaran al momento de separarnos._

_Así fue como él y yo nos hicimos novios… son hermosos recuerdos, pero ahora solo son eso, recuerdos que como siempre acuden a mi traicionera mente que cuando le da la gana actúa como el corazón le pide e inevitablemente lo recuerdo, y las lagrimas asoman por mis ojos cuando lo que debería hacer es sonreír, después de todo, tengo lo que siempre quise, si tan solo pudiera deshacerme de todas estas cosas tan llenas de recuerdos de él, de nosotros, de todos, pero no he logrado reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo… me pregunto por qué, si esto se terminó hace mucho._

-¿qué haces amor?

-ah, solo estaba limpiando y ordenado un poco, y me encontré fotos de cuando estaba en la preparatoria

-oh, aquí esta Sakura y Shaoran –dijo mientras tomaba las fotos- te veías muy linda con tu uniforme

-¿tienes acaso algún fetiche con los uniformes Allan?

-claro que no preciosa –besando su mejilla- deberás dejar eso para mañana, ya es tarde, debes de estar muy cansada, además de emocionada por haber vuelto a Japón

-la verdad sí, ya quiero que sea mañana para ver a todos, aunque de vez en cuando los veía, es muy bonito saber que a partir de ahora solo basta con manejar un rato y ver a Sakura y a mi mamá

-sabes que yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz porque te amo

-muchas gracias… yo también te amo

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto, sobre todo para aquellos que pasaron gran parte de la madrugada despiertos, como cierto joven de mirada azul, dueño y miembro de un prestigiado bufete de abogados, uno de los más reconocidos y solicitados de la ciudad de Tokio, su nombre, Eriol Hiraguizawa, quien pasó la noche en su departamento investigando cierto caso que involucraba a su cliente en un asunto de asesinato, pero por más que intentaba las cosas se ponían mas y mas complicadas y la familia de su cliente cada vez más insoportable, aún así como cada día a las nueve en punto se encontraba en su oficina.

Como cada día, fue recibido por su secretaria Mika, una joven de unos veintidós años, discreta y muy eficiente, perfecta para él, después de haber tenido varias asistentes que querían arreglar algo más que su agenda, definitivamente prefería ser él quien decidiera con quien irse a la cama, aunque para ser sinceros, últimamente no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, esa mañana en especial se encontraba con ganas de no saber nada del mundo, inmediatamente llagando a la oficina, Mika ya tenía listo un café bien cargado, y sin azúcar, amargo como sus días, antes solía tomar té, como todo buen inglés, pero le gustaba especialmente dulce, pero eso ya no lo mantenía despierto, así que era café por la mañana y whisky por las tardes, así, cada día.

-gracias por el café Mika, ¿Cómo va Yanagi con el caso del desfalco?

-parece que ha encontrado pruebas que exoneran a la señorita Hirose

-perfecto, mantenme al tanto por favor, seguiré en el caso Fujimoto, si necesitas algo avísame

-si señor… -Eriol estaba a punto de entrar en su oficina- señor Hiraguizawa, espere, debo decirle cuidado

-¿cuidado? –y sin previo aviso alguien salió a toda velocidad de su oficina y de no ser por sus buenos reflejos lo hubieran tirado al suelo, con todo y café y reportes

-¡Erioooool! Estoy de regreso, apuesto que estás contentísimo de verme –pero el ojiazul siguió caminando a su oficina- Mika, no me pases llamadas de nadie, restaré trabajando –diciendo esto para la aparentemente recién llegada, que aun así lo siguió a su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras ella, sentándose en un sofá delante de su escritorio con pose seductora mientras Eriol tenía la vista fija en los documentos, la chica de exquisita figura, cabellos negros como plumas de cuervo y ojos que parecían dos rubíes sacó una revista de su bolso para ocupar un poco el tiempo, pero no estaba en su naturaleza estar callada mucho tiempo- ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir así?

-¿así cómo? –sin despegar la vista de su trabajo

-así, como si fueras un robot, del trabajo a la casa y aun allá sigues trabajando, estás mal

-ya sé que estoy mal, pero no sé como estar de otra manera, y ahora estoy en un caso muy importante –la chica se levanta de su asiento y le arrebata los papeles

-claro que sabes como "estar de otra manera", pero eres un cobarde, te gusta sufrir, crees que lo mereces

-sabes tan bien como yo que no fui el hombre perfecto, no fui ningún santo, sinceramente no se que buscaba en otras si ella era todo para mi

-eso es cosa del pasado, ahora es el presente y deberías comenzar otra vida

-ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces Mei, y sinceramente no estoy de humor hoy

-es solo que no creo que esto sea justo

-¿justo en qué sentido?

-pues mírate, te la pasas el día trabajando para no pensar en ella, cuando se muy bien que aun conservas esa foto suya en el cajón de tu escritorio

-Li Meiling, no te metas en mis asuntos

-me meto donde me dé la gana por que te quiero, y mientras tú y yo discutimos aquí acerca de tu soledad y culpabilidad o no en este asunto, ella feliz de la vida tomada de la mano de otro hombre, sonriendo mientras tú te quedas encerrado en esta oficina, el día está tan bello y apuesto a que ni siquiera lo notaste –Eriol se queda callado y solo suspira

-por favor, ya no mas… -dice melancólico

-¿de qué sirve tu amor? Si para ella no fue suficiente entonces, ahora mucho menos… sabes que está de regreso –ahí Eriol levanta la mirada para cerciorarse de que la pelinegra no mentía

-¿la has visto?

-llegamos en el mismo vuelo desde Sídney, me pareció verla, y esta mañana he llamado a Sakura y con gran emoción me lo confirmó, venía con su novio, esposo o lo que sea, un tipo muy guapo, de cabello castaño y ojos grises, un empresario de una empresa naviera, o al menos eso dicen

-¿para qué me cuentas esto?

-para que recapacites, y te des cuenta que ella continuó su vida, que tu eres el único que se quedó atrapado en el pasado, y esto debe acabar

-¿y coincidentemente esto te beneficiará?

-nada me daría más gusto, pero yo solo quiero que seas feliz, que vuelvas a ser el chico que conocí antes

-me temo que ese Eriol ya no volverá jamás Meiling, y en serio te agradezco que todo este tiempo hayas estado aquí para apoyarme, pero definitivamente ahora no tengo tiempo de empezar ahora… aunque me gustaría verte un día de estos, si es que no esperas nada mas de mí

-sabes que acepto lo que quieras darme… yo también sufro porque quiero… -Eriol se acerca y la besa

-te veré mañana en la noche ¿te parece? Para entonces espero haber terminado este trabajo

-llevaré un buen vino, hasta mañana –dicho esto salió de la oficina

Después de la conversación con la chica Li, se sintió peor de lo que se había venido sintiendo, era cierto todo lo que su amiga le había dicho, y a pesar que no era la primera vez que le hablaba tan duramente, algo había sido diferente, y por primera vez estaba considerando seriamente hacerle caso, total, no tenía nada que perder, lo único que había querido ya no era ni sería suyo nunca más…

Por primera vez en días, decidió que tomaría su hora de comida fuera de la oficina, cosa que le alegró a su secretaria, que se preocupaba mucho por él y por su situación muchas veces deprimente, aunque nunca se había atrevido a preguntar nada, pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con cierta chica que estaba en una fotografía arrugada que muchas veces había sido botada a la basura, mismas veces que fue rescatada de ahí, ella la había visto recién que llegó a la oficina, pero por la actitud de su jefe supo que era mejor no preguntar cuando la foto estaba sobre el escritorio o encerrada en el cajón, pero de algo no había duda, que por alguna razón, y a pesar de la señorita Li que sabía tenía una relación de más que amigos con el abogado, y más mujeres que lo buscaban, él no estaba interesado en ellas.

Y esa misma discusión que tenían siempre los dos amigos donde siempre salían las palabras "la amo todavía" cosa que hacía que finalmente la china saliera dando un portazo, terminando la conversación hasta la próxima visita…

Bueno, después de algún tiempo de ausencia en la página he regresado con esta historia, que espero sea de su agrado, y si fueran tan amables de dejarme algún review con sus opiniones me harían muy feliz.

Como pueden ver en esta historia estaré mezclando flashback desde el punto de vista de los personajes, estos estarán en letras cursivas y lo que esté en letra normal será en tercera persona, finalmente, un agradecimiento para las personitas que me agregaron recientemente a alertas y/o favoritos, esta historia va dedicada para ustedes, muchas gracias y espero que me hagan llegar sus comentarios, un saludo para ustedes lectoras (y ojala también lectores) que se toman unos minutos de sus ocupadas vidas para leerme.


	2. capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes de la serie Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las chicas de Clamp (todos lo sabemos u.u) y yo los utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, aclarado este punto, los invito a leer el capitulo dos.**

**Do I want to know**

**¿Cuántos secretos puedes guardar?****  
****Porque hay una melodía que encontré,****  
****que de alguna manera me hace pensar en ti,****  
****y la pongo en modo repetición,****  
****hasta que caigo dormido,****  
****derramando bebidas sobre mi sofá**

_**POV ERIOL**_

_**Era una tarde de verano como tantas otras, bueno, para los demás tal vez lo fueran, para mí, era especial, está bien, cada día que pasaba junto a ella para mí era especial, en aquel entonces era muy joven y pensaba de esa manera tan cursi, pero eso era algo que solo me pasaba con ella, mi princesa amatista, así la llamaba, y me encantaba ver como sus ojos se iluminaban cuando me escuchaba decirlo, sospecho que ella no tenía ni idea de que ese simple gesto, que una simple sonrisa suya, un solo roce de sus labios o cuando le tomaba la mano, me llenaba de felicidad, pero lo más especial para mí era escucharla cantar.**_

_**Ella decía que solo cantaba cuando estaba muy feliz, y con orgullo puedo decir que todos los días, aunque fuera una estrofa ella cantaba para mí.**_

_**-Tommy, te amo. –ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos, como pensando- ¿me amas?**_

_**-mmmm… no –dijo alejándose un poco, pero la verdad no le creí**_

_**-¿de verdad? ¿En serio no sientes lo mismo por mi? –dije tomando su mano**_

_**-no. A ver, espera… siento algo raro en el estomago. Son como…. Como mariposas… -haciendo ademanes de girar- que dan vueltas y vueltas y vuel…**_

_**-eso princesa, es amor, ¡realmente me amas! –dije acercándola a mí**_

_**-espera. Se me quitó, creo que solo era asco, disculpa –la miré con cara de enojado**_

_**-malvada**_

_**-es tu culpa por preguntar cosas tontas, sabes que te amo tonto, pero también me gusta jugar contigo… me debes muchas Eriol Hiraguizawa**_

_**-tú también me debes varias –y sin más la besé**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que ya casi era de día, se sintió desorientado, había soñado con ella, desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, quizá desde que se fue lejos de él, hacía ya alrededor de dos años, entonces se prometió que no volvería a soñar con ella, y a base de estar tan cansado incluso para soñar lo había logrado, hasta que la visita de cierta muchacha lo había perturbado, a tal grado de verla en sus sueños.**

**Aunque habían pasado tres años desde que terminaron, aun no lograba entender como habían terminado de esa manera, a pesar de que se amaban tanto, la relación terminó por romperse, tal vez porque se volvió monótona, como dice el dicho "no es que no sepas lo que tienes, es que nunca piensas en que puedas perderlo", eso fue exactamente lo que le pasó a él, al principio de la relación era él el que se pasaba siendo cariñoso con ella, aunque no podía decirse que Tomoyo no era cariñosa, le costó un poco mas de trabajo expresar sus sentimientos, podría decirse que en ese aspecto eran todo lo contrario, Eriol Hiraguizawa, un soñador, romántico empedernido, Tomoyo Daidouji, una chica con los pies bien plantados en la tierra, y con temor de enamorarse, lo mejor de todo había sido hacer que ella abriera su corazón, lo que su princesa amatista ignoraba era que lo que sus labios callaban, sus ojos lo gritaban, y Eriol era adicto a mirar sus ojos hermosos y que le contaban todos sus secretos, por ese motivo no se preocupaba, sabía que aunque un te quiero no saliera de su boca tan seguido, lo sentía.**

**Y de pronto, no porque su amor se terminara, sino tal vez por un poco de aburrimiento empezó a alejarse un poco de ella, aunque ahora fuera Tomoyo quien hiciera lo imposible por hacerlo feliz, lo que la amatista no sabía era que su sola presencia lo hacía feliz, aunque él no se diera cuenta…**

**En serio, las palabras de su amiga lo habían perturbado, al grado de idear cualquier plan para enterarse como estaba la amatista, esa tarde había quedado de verse con uno de los pocos amigos que le quedaban, de los verdaderos, que no lo dejaron solo en su depresión y seguían aun preocupados por su actitud tan ermitaña, se trataba de Shaoran Li, esposo de Sakura, prima de Tomoyo. Pero su castaño amigo ya tenía casi 15 minutos de retraso, algo poco usual en él, hasta que lo vio aparecer apurado en la entrada del restaurante.**

**-siento el retraso, cuando estaba a punto de salir me surgió algo**

**-no hay problema, ya estaba a punto de comer sin ti**

**-no te lo perdonaría, de por sí, nunca aceptas las invitaciones para cenar en casa, hasta Sakura se sorprendió de que me invitaras**

**-ahora resulta que no puedo ver a mi mejor amigo sin dobles intenciones**

**-nadie habló de dobles intenciones, solo mencioné que es un poco raro… en fin ¿podemos pedir? Me muero de hambre**

**-claro, yo también tengo hambre**

**-inclusive ha pasado tiempo desde que te escucho interesado aunque sea por comer**

**-cállate Shaoran, y pidamos ya –le hace una seña al mesero para que se acerque a tomarles la orden más tarde platicaban de cosas cotidianas- ¿Cómo están los niños?**

**-Kohaku ya entro al jardín de niños ¿si te lo había dicho, no? –Eriol asiente- pero ni eso acaba con sus energías, creímos que después de jugar todo el día se calmaría en casa, pero ahora hasta parece peor, me alegra mucho que nos quiera enseñar todo lo que aprende, pero sinceramente a veces me gustaría que quisiera hacer algo más tranquilo como ver una película o que le lea un cuento en lugar de pasar la tarde en el jardín jugando con la pelota**

**-ese niño heredó toda la energía de Sakura, recuerdo que nunca paraba como llegaba en las mañanas a la escuela, aunque tarde, desde temprano ya andaba corriendo y al final del día seguía llena de energía**

**-es cierto, pero Kohaku se despierta tempranísimo, incluso antes que Sakura algunas veces, y nunca se cansa**

**-huy, que tormento tu vida**

**-oye, tener hijos es muy bonito, pero ya me estoy haciendo viejo, quiero un poco de descanso, si tuvieras hijos me entenderías –Eriol lo mira serio- yo… lo siento no quise decir…**

**-olvídalo, ¿y la pequeña Midori? ¿Ya habla?**

**-ya sabe muchas palabras, y las pronuncia bien, mucho mejor que otros niños de su edad**

**-entonces es tan inteligente como su padre –Shaoran se sonroja, si, a sus 27 años se sigue sonrojando, ante la mirada divertida de su amigo- y… ¿Cómo está Sakura?... seguro muy feliz con la vuelta de su prima **

"**oh, ahí va el verdadero motivo de su invitación", pensó Shaoran**

**-desde luego, ellas siempre han sido muy unidas, seguramente Sakura fue la persona que más sufrió con la partida de Tomoyo –dijo para vengarse del inglés**

**-probablemente… ¿y como está?**

**-linda como siempre, pero que se puede esperar, se trata de Tomoyo, si ella no me hubiera rechazado cuando nos conocimos, seguramente ella sería mi esposa**

**-¡hey! Que le voy a decir a Sakura**

**-solo bromeaba, yo amo a Sakura, y aunque al principio me gustara Tomoyo, cuando ella me mandó por un tubo, decidí enfocarme y entonces me enamoré de Sakura, tú fuiste solo un tonto con mucha suerte, te llevaste el tesoro del colegio**

**-la verdad creo que tienes razón, solo lamento que lo de tonto luego se convirtiera en idiotez, tanta como para dejar ir a la persona que mas amaba en la vida**

**-ánimo Eriol, me gustaría que pudieras superar eso, yo sé que es difícil, pero sería lo mejor para ti, te lo digo porque a pesar del tiempo me sigo preocupando por ti, además Tomoyo no llegó sola**

**-lo sé… Mei me lo contó, la vio en el aeropuerto… ¿lo conociste?**

**-lo he visto un par de veces, es un buen tipo, está perdidamente enamorado de ella, se nota**

**-¿y ella? ¿Se ve feliz?**

**-se ve mucho más feliz que cuando se fue de aquí**

**-me gustaría decir que me alegro de eso, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal de saber que ella me ha olvidado cuando yo todavía no logro dejar de pensar en ella aunque sea un momento todos los días. Pero en fin, ahora que sé que ella está bien, creo que es momento de retomar mi vida, si ella ha dejado nuestra historia atrás, lo haré yo también.**

**Mientras los chicos pasaban una comida un tanto llena de nostalgias, las chicas no estaban en mejores condiciones. En la terraza de la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto, Sakura y Tomoyo también recordaban un poco mientras veían jugar a los pequeños Kohaku y Midori, la amatista suspiró mientras veía embelesada a la pequeña Midori, quien daba unos pasos ayudada por su hermano mayor, quien era una réplica casi exacta desde Shaoran de no ser por sus ojos tan verdes como los de su madre, su amiga se le queda viendo y se da cuenta hasta donde va la mirada de la pelinegra hasta la pequeña**

**-Tomoyo ¿me estas escuchando?**

**-la verdad no Sakura, estaba pensando en mi hija, ahora ella tendría un año más que Midori y seria la niña más linda del mundo –dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas**

**-tranquila Tommy… ¿crees que también seguirías con Eriol?**

**-no sé, a veces me lo pregunto y pienso que las cosas suceden por algo, aunque perder un hijo sea el dolor más grande que pueda haber, tal vez se estuviéramos igual de distanciados**

**-o tal vez hubieran arreglado las cosas**

**-quien sabe, probablemente nunca lo sabremos**

**-o tal vez si… después de todo, estas de nuevo en Japón**

**-ni te imagines cosas Sakura, lo mío con Eriol ya no tiene arreglo**

**-no digas eso, él todavía sigue enamorado de ti**

**-aunque así fuera, el me lastimo mucho, aun hay cosas que no puedo olvidar**

**-Tomoyo, tu eres buena, y creo que aun sientes algo por él**

**-Allan va a pedirme matrimonio –cambiando repentinamente de tema**

**-¿te ha insinuado algo?**

**-vi la nota del anillo de compromiso, uno muy costoso, y no es que eso a mí me importe mucho, pero no puedo obviar el hecho**

**-¿y piensas decirle que si?**

**-se que él haría todo por hacerme feliz**

**-¿y vas a serlo?**

**-pondré todo de mi parte para que así sea**

**-casándote sin amor solo estarás cometiendo un error**

**-Sakura, yo se que tú y Shaoran se aman, pero he aprendido que a veces el amor no es suficiente**

**-Eriol a veces dice lo mismo, que para ti el amor no fue suficiente, pero no creí que fueran tus propias palabras amiga**

**-te juro que yo hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para que estuviéramos bien, pero salvar una relación no es trabajo de una sola persona y él seguía decepcionándome una y otra vez, es obvio que yo me cansara de eso, destruyó de tantas maneras mi confianza, mis sueños y mi autoestima que finalmente ya no pudo arreglarlas**

**-supongo que tienes razón… pero bueno, olvídalo, eres tu quien tiene la decisión, después de todo es tu vida, seguro a Meiling le hará feliz saber que ya no hay ningún peligro**

**-¿Meiling Li? ¿Meiling Li está saliendo con Eriol? –sorprendida**

**-algo así, digamos que lo acompaña algunas noches**

**-ya veo, supongo que entonces si le alegrará saberlo**

**-¿y tú?**

**-¿yo qué?**

**-¿Cómo te sientes de saber eso?**

**-¿lo de Eriol y Meiling?... supongo que es lo normal, ¿no? Que cada quien siga con su vida**

**-lo dices como si creyeras que eso es verdad**

**-lo es, después de todo, yo lo hice**

**-supongo**

**-cambiemos de tema, no sé como pasamos de un tema triste a uno aun todavía más deprimente**

**-perdóname Tomoyo, no era mi intención que te enojaras**

**-claro que nunca me podría enojar contigo Sakurita –la abraza- al contrario, las cosas que me has dicho me han hecho reflexionar, y creo que he hecho lo correcto**

**-¿algún día sabré toda la historia? **

**-tal vez… algún día podré hablar de eso y recordar solo los momentos felices, y los tristes como lecciones**

**-espero que ese día llegue pronto para que de verdad puedas corresponderle a Allan como se merece**

**-créeme que cada día me esfuerzo para que sea así **

*****notas finales*****

**Hola a todos, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero esté siendo de su agrado, y hablando de eso según las estadísticas he tenido un numero bastante considerable de visitantes en esta historia, así que me gustaría recibir sus comentarios, me haría feliz saber si les está gustando y todo lo que me quieran contar, preguntas, comentarios, criticas, especulaciones, ideas, todo es válido, aunque sea un emoticón, que no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Finalmente muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima, saludos desde México. **


End file.
